Beast
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Just your average Shandy Beauty and the Beast AU with a bonus. Two-parter.
1. Beast

Beast

A/N: Hhh, I wasn't gonna write a Shandy AU for this but klaudiapasqui convinced me otherwise. So, here's a Beauty and the Beast AU when I should be working on my book.

It was a stupid decision, but Sandy was _not_ going to marry someone just to be a plaything or arm candy. She just needed somewhere quiet. To think, that's all. And that's how she found herself in the forest and admittedly lost.

The setting sun did nothing to ease her worries and the later it got, the more alive the forest felt. The wind howled as she tried to make her way back to her village, snow seeping into the edges of her dress, dragging her down.

She stopped as a branch snapped, something large and imposing standing in front of her. Its dark fur bristled at the sight of her, large paws kicking up snow as it walked towards her. Sandy swallowed, grabbing the closest branch she could reach.

The thing stopped, looking to the left of them before growling. Shadows flickered in the distance, the buzz of chatter reaching them. Hunters. A way back home.

Sandy moved, darting forward before the trees spun and the cold, wet ground rushed to meet her. She grunted, glaring at the sprung bear trap, thankful it only got caught on her dress and not her leg. She looked back, seeing the monster step forward.

"Help," she yelled, hands shaking as she tore at the skirt of her dress. "Someone, there's a—" she screamed as the monster bared its teeth, white and gleaming as they were large. It hovered over her, red eyes calm and seemingly bored.

"Wait," it mumbled, claws digging into the earth by her head.

Sandy looked at it, chest heaving as she screamed again, loud enough for the hunters to hear. She flinched as the monster ran, disappearing into the thick copse as one of the hunters rushed towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"Mostly," she answered, looking at her torn dress. One of the sleeves were ruined too. "But, there's this, this thing out here and—"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" the man asked, looking her up and down before his gaze settled on her face. "Aren't you Calvin's new wife?"

Her face fell at that, the small glimmer of heading back to her own home squashed immediately. Sandy bit her lip, opening her mouth to respond. "Yes, but—" she started, stopping when the man grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward.

"We'll get you home, then," he said. "He almost threw a fit when you left."

She shoved him away from her, shouting, "No. I-I can't go back." She didn't want to.

He reached for her again, saying, "Well, your husband wants you back, so let's go."

Sandy frowned, pulling away from him. "He ain't my, no, put me down." She yelled, slamming her fists into the man's back as he picked her up. She twisted, feeling the air rush past her as the man screamed, waving his lantern at the monster.

It roared, swatting the lantern away, the dark pressing around them as it went out. The monster growled, snarling as it stood between Sandy and the hunter.

"What the hell is that?" the hunter mumbled, grabbing his crossbow, shaking as he loaded it.

The monster snarled again, turning towards Sandy. It huffed, lowering itself to the ground and looking at her. She shivered, gripping its fur as it stood before the hunter could call for back up. She gasped, the trees passing by in a blur as the monster took off, heading deeper into the forest.

They soon reached a castle, black stone only visible by the moonlight. Sandy let go of the beast, shaking as she looked around the foyer. She rubbed her arms, unsuccessfully trying to ward off the cold, her torn dress and wet boots doing no favors.

"This way," the beast said, standing up on two legs as it—he went towards the fireplace, one already lit and orange as coals burned.

She watched him sit down, moving to curl up a few moments later. Sandy followed, her shaking subsiding instantly as the fire's warmth caressed her.

"I," she paused, rubbing her hands together. "Thank you." She finally said. It was strange thanking a beast, but he did save her.

"No problem." He said, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry for earlier. It's. . .been a while since I've seen another person."

She nodded. "I only left my village to clear my head. I'm supposed to be married and, well, I don't want that yet. You got a name?"

"Shadow," he answered, stretching out.

"Sandy," she returned, swallowing as she glanced at her bare legs. "You, uh, wouldn't happen to have any clothes lying around, right?"

Shadow stood, walking off and leaving her alone for a moment. He came back, dumping a large black shirt by her. "One of the maids should be coming soon. To help you bathe." He said, lying back down.

"And what about tomorrow?"

"The choice is yours, go back to your village or stay here."

Sandy hummed in response, the fire crackling as she shifted. "Are you cursed? Last time I checked, beasts don't live in castles."

He chuckled. "Unfortunately, I am. A witch cursed me and now I either learn to love or stay like this forever."

A maid came by just as the prince said, ushering Sandy into a bathroom upstairs. The maid left once Sandy undressed, towels laid out on the counter for her.

Sandy sighed, hot water reaching her chest and warming her from the inside. She could go back to Calvin or stay here. Trade one beast for another. A nicer and true beast instead of a man who just wanted her around to look pretty and bear children.

She got out the tub a few moments later, drying off and changing into the shirt the prince gave her. She found him still by the fireplace, dark fur shifting as he breathed.

Sandy walked towards him, nudging him as she sat down. "I owe you one, so," she paused, looking him in the eye. "I'll stay. And not jus' cause I don't wanna go back to my village."

"Then why?" he asked, his momentary surprise at her announcement leaving him.

"I'll stay and help you break your curse. It's the least I could do." Falling in love didn't sound so hard, especially if it could help someone else. So, she'd try. They could both benefit from it. Shadow would be human again and she'd be happy.


	2. Lavish

Lavish

A/N: My dreams are weird and I'm so sorry for putting y'all through this. This is a NSFW continuation of my Beauty and the Beast AU one-shot I did, and due to my horrible sleeping schedule here's this. Leave a review please.

Winter had firmly set itself in the first few months after Sandy had ran away from her village. She wasn't really surprised Calvin hadn't even attempted looking for her, but it still stung a little. Or it stung enough for her to wake up in the middle of the night, looking around the room for him, to check and see if Shadow was still breathing.

She sighed, blindly feeling for his body and only sliding her hands against the sheets. She sat up as the door opened, relaxing as Shadow walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, putting down the blankets he brought back and walking towards her. "Snow storm's getting worse, so I brought extra blankets."

Sandy nodded, getting out of bed and heading towards the window. Sure enough, snow was whipping around outside, making the trees sway and bow as the wind howled. Maybe that hunter did alert the village of a beast that attacked him and took her. Maybe they were on their way here. She headed downstairs, throwing open the door and stepping outside.

The cold invaded her, chilling her hands and feet to the bone as she looked for the distant light of lanterns, the falling snow blinding her before Shadow pulled her back inside against him.

"What is wrong you?" he asked, letting her go. "You could've—" he stopped, watching as she shook and sniffled.

"They won't find us, right?" she said, wiping at her face as tears slid down. "I don't, I don't know what'll happen if he finds me n you."

Shadow huffed, nudging her upstairs. "That won't happen," he said. "You're strong, I'm sure he won't stand a chance."

Sandy breathed, getting out of her wet nightgown and covering herself with one of the extra blankets. "Sorry, I jus' wanted to make sure no one was," she stopped, rubbing her temples. "I should go back to sleep."

"I'll have someone dry your nightgown and join you shortly," Shadow said, earning a hum in response before leaving.

Sandy stood there for a moment longer before getting into bed. She laid there, staring at the ceiling and realized she didn't want to go to back sleep. Mostly because of _what_ she was dreaming about and hoped it would pass, but every time she closed her eyes, the vivid image of Shadow's head between her legs returned full force.

What his tongue would feel like against her, inside. If he would quell the sudden ache she had and ask for more.

No. It was stupid, she thought, gripping the sheet between her fingers. It was sudden and weird and—

The bed creaked as Shadow got on it, moving to lie beside her. She turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't ask if she was alright or warm. She didn't think she could handle him speaking right now.

Her body was on fire, heat pooling in her stomach as she threw the covers off and got out of bed. He was a beast, she can't think like that right now. She never thought like that before so what changed?

Would she feel the same way if it was Calvin? Sandy shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. Maybe it was just because they were in the same room together. Or maybe she was just unused to sleeping next to someone, but that didn't explain all the other times this happened.

She groaned, rubbing her thighs together as the heat came back. She could fix this once she got to the bathroom. Her gown should be dry by now.

"Sandy," Shadow said, voice low with sleep. "What are you doing?"

She stiffened, a shiver running up her spine. "I can't sleep so I was gonna check on my gown." She said, watching him shift and then get up.

He pulled her close, picking her up and getting back in bed. "I'll make sure you're warm," he said, breathing in and out as his large paw rested against her stomach.

Sandy shifted, meeting his gaze as he kissed her cheek, moving to her mouth seconds later. She sighed, kissing him back and shaking as he pressed his thumb against her folds, slowly dragging it back and forth. Letting out a shaky breath as she pulled away, Sandy let her eyes slide shut.

So this is what it felt like. Rough and gentle all at once. She rocked against his hand, one arm around his neck as she pressed her face into his chest to muffle the moan that spilled out. She whined as he suddenly stopped, taking his thumb away and pushing her on her back.

"I," Shadow started, a low growl escaping. "I'm sorry, I. . .don't know what came over me."

"No, it ain't yer fault. It's jus', it's me." Sandy said, suddenly ashamed as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I've been hav-havin' dreams 'bout this, us fer a while now n if yer uncomfortable 'bout that then I'll leave n take care of this mess myself."

He swallowed, watching her move to get up. "Do you trust me?" he asked, blocking her path.

Sandy looked at him, green eyes large and watery. He didn't miss how her hand stopped its descent down her stomach or the way her fingers twitched. "Yes," she finally answered, grabbing his hand and pressing it against her chest. "I trust ya."

"Then lie back down and let me take care of you." He ordered, lightly pushing her back. He wanted this just as much as she did. He wanted to please her, take away any doubts she might have, ensure that they were in this together. He watched as she laid back, a pleased rumble rolling through him.

He hovered over her, running his tongue against her pulse before kissing her neck. He continued as she moaned, running her hands through his fur. He moved to her chest, palming the left while attending to the right with his mouth, his tongue rolling over her nipple as she bit her lip.

Sandy panted, arching into him. It was so much better than a dream. So real and amazing as he kissed his way down her stomach, pausing between her legs. The ache was real, the want, the need was all real and Sandy couldn't help but feel grateful for it. She wouldn't wake up disappointed and with questing fingers in the morning if Shadow just gave her this moment.

"Shadow," she whined, looking at him and biting her lip.

Shadow breathed, watching her squirm underneath him. "Do you want this?" he asked. It was never too late to back out if she didn't want to do this anymore. To be sullied by a beast.

She nodded frantically, hands grabbing at him. "Please," she answered, her voice breathy. She wanted this, him. Even if someone barged into the castle for her, she didn't want to trade this for what was waiting for her back at the village.

"You're shaking," Shadow noted, grabbing at her legs and parting them. "Let me fix that." He continued, tongue dipping into her immediately. He hummed, claws digging into the bed as he roughly dragged his tongue, tasting her.

Her legs were tight around him as she rocked into his mouth, a scream leaving her as she held him close. She gasped, never ceasing her movement as Shadow growled, pressing her against the mattress. She keened, feeling his tongue flatten as he sucked at her clit, teeth grazing her.

"I think," she panted, eyes screwed shut. "Think I'm gonna," she stopped, moaning loudly as she came, bucking against him as Shadow kept going, each lick slow as she spilled into him.

She breathed, sweat clinging to her skin as her chest heaved. She looked at him, fingers tangling in his fur as she lazily smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Shadow rasped, resting his cheek against her thigh, earning a nod in response.

He sat up, raising an eyebrow as Sandy gasped. He swallowed, looking down at himself before covering his erection. He had barely noticed. "Sorry," he mumbled, moving away from her. "I can go if you—" he stopped as she shook her head.

"I wanna return the favor but," she paused, looking at his paws. "I, um, d-don't think it'll. . ." she trailed off, swallowing. "I could jus' use my hands."

Shadow blinked, shifting again as Sandy got off the bed and made him lay down. He watched as she straddled him, legs barely reaching the bed as she frowned before lying on him and putting her head on his chest.

"You're very warm," she said, grabbing at him with both hands.

He groaned at the first stroke, her hands slim and cold. She hummed, repeating the action again and moving her thumb as well. He gasped as she pressed her lips against his chest, gripping him firmly now. Her thumb circled his length, smearing pre-cum as she messed with the head.

It had been so long since he'd been touched like this. He growled as she quickened her strokes, moving with each thrust he gave into her hands. He grunted, palming her backside as his hips stuttered.

White soon covered her chest and stomach as Sandy let him go. Shadow sighed, holding her against him for a moment before saying, "Well, that was. . .something."

Sandy looked at him, shifting up to kiss him once. Twice. Each kiss was unrushed and languid as she sat up, only pulling away to get up. "We should go on ahead n get clean, although," she said, looking down at herself. "Think I need it more than you."

Shadow grinned for a moment before getting out of bed. He winced at the shredded sheets and stuffing that was coming out of one the covers. He could change those tomorrow. "How about we move to another room?" he asked, following her into the bathroom. "Who knows what people will think I did to you."

"I'm alright with that," she said, turning the faucet on and stopping the tub up. "'Sides only people here is the help and it ain't like the people from the village are lookin' for me."

She looked almost sad at that. She quickly recovered, turning the faucet off as steam rose from the tub. She got in, sighing at the warmth and started washing off. "You jus' gonna stand there?" she asked, looking at Shadow.

He rolled his eyes, getting in after making sure there was enough room. He swallowed, watching her body glisten as she rinsed herself off, turning around.

"Could you wash my back?" she asked, holding the small towel out to him.

He soaped the towel, surprised at the content hum he received once he started washing her back. He blushed as she suddenly groaned, mumbling, "Right there. On the left side."

He quietly finished moments later, rinsing her off and cleaning himself as Sandy wrapped herself in a big towel to dry off with.

A few minutes later, they were in another room. The storm had died down and Sandy's nightdress was dry.

She looked out the window after slipping the thin, yellow nightgown on, wiping away the frost. "I ain't ever seen it get this bad." She said, looking at the vast white snow outside.

Sandy shivered as the window shook, the latch coming unloose. She quickly shut it, locking it back and shaking even more. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. She could've sworn she saw a few lanterns. No. No one would be stupid enough to go out in this weather.

"Are you coming to bed?" Shadow asked, nudging her lightly. "Can you sleep this time?"

"I hope so," She replied, walking towards the large four-poster bed. "Don't wanna stay up longer than I need to."

Shadow nodded, joining her after dousing the fireplace. She put her head on his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat lull her into a safe sleep. She was almost anticipating the next time she couldn't sleep.


	3. Indulge

Indulge

A/N: Decided to revisit the Beauty and the Beast AU. Hope you enjoy.

It felt like Sandy hadn't been here in years. The village seemed entirely too quiet when she entered, the wicker basket's handle digging into the palm of her hand. Maybe it was a bad idea to come back after all.

"Isn't that,"

"I thought a beast took her,"

She swallowed, standing in front of the cottage she _would have_ called home. The windows were dark except one which meant Calvin was home or the lantern hadn't been blown out.

And then the door opened. Calvin stepped out, took one look at her, and dragged her inside.

"Did that _thing_ hurt you?" he asked, grabbing at her shoulders. He rubbed her arms, biting his lip.

"No," she answered, pulling away from him. Shadow took care of her more than anything. Very well at that. "He isn't a thing, he's a prince." She continued.

Calvin scoffed, drawing her close. "A prince no one's heard of. The royal family hasn't been seen in years." He said against her neck making her skin crawl. His hand slid along her body, grabbing at her hips. "You should stay, a lonely castle doesn't suit you."

Sandy groaned, pushing him away, picking up her basket and leaving. She was not about to be Calvin's thing. At least Shadow treated her as an equal. She made her way out of the village, the forest inviting for once as the snow started to melt.

When she reached the castle, Shadow was in one of the many libraries, a book open on curses and how to find witches. He looked up as she walked in, putting the book down as she stood in front of him.

"Did something happen?" he asked, holding her. He hadn't really liked it when she said she was going back to the village alone, but he couldn't have stopped her either way. She wasn't a prisoner.

Sandy was quiet for a moment, her arms around his neck as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm okay, jus'. . .can we go to bed?" she asked, kissing him.

He understood, cleaning up before following her to one of the bedrooms. They had always been careful when physical reassurance was needed, especially in Shadow's current form. Hearing her call his name was its own reward, but once he finished and she was satisfied. Glowing.

Shadow couldn't help but watch her smile sleepily, cup his cheek and say, "Thank you."

He nodded, nudging the purple mark he made on her thigh. It was good that she had enjoyed herself. "I love you," he said, moving up to kiss her and pull her close.

She hummed, letting out a small moan as it deepened, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, asking for entrance. "Love you too," she managed, accustomed to the heat he gave off when they got like this. When kissing still wasn't enough.

Sandy pulled away, taking in air. She looked at him. "You," she started, making him look at her. "You're back to normal."

Shadow blinked, looking down at himself in disbelief for a moment. He grabbed Sandy, kissing her once before trailing kisses down her neck to her chest and deciding he wanted her to stay for good.


End file.
